Club Penguin Fan Universe:Featured Picture and Quote
Our Featured Quote and Picture, like the FAOTW, will cast votes on the best picture and quote. You may read the instructions below on how this works. The way it goes is that every week there is a featured quote and a featured picture. The vote always starts again as soon as a winner has declared. For more information, read below. Introduction Pre-Intro This is like the FAOTW, thank you. For pictures, there will be a gallery to post your pictures. There will also be quotation boxes for you to place your quotes. By Saturday, both contests will be turned into voting charts and you get to vote for them. On Sunday, the votes will be counted then the picture will be officially be featured from Monday for a week - and the winning picture will be receiving a template. Tiebreakers There will be a tie-breaker user (Ninjinian) that votes for the picture/quote that has a tie, and has to choose between the two ties. If there are more than two ties, then another tie-breaker user will be added. The tie-breaker users only vote if there is a tie - otherwise they don't vote. Troubleshooting If your vote does not occur, you may click it simultaneously, or as fast as you can. If it also does not work for 3 times, either you have already voted or there may be a virus. More Intro Like the FAOTW, the picture will not be re-used in further pictures. Also, we will also be voting for once a design for the template. Bad grammar will be fixed for the winning entry, thus the template entry will not need good grammar, but good design. Each user gets to post at least two pictures each contest. What if one user posts 5 and then others won't be happy? That's to be fair. That's about it. Clear, crisp and simple. Extra Information To see the previous Featured Quotes and Pictures, follow the sub-page here. It contains all the previous featured pictures and quotes since the beginning (or possibly half-way through...) There is also templates for awarded pictures and quotes, such as for a featured quote and for a featured picture. Featured Picture of the Week This week's Featured Picture is... Emporer Pengvintine. Vote: Featured Picture Here you can add pictures as you go along and also vote for them at the same time. Snosstrooper.png|A Typical Elite Snoss Trooper, Created by both Users, Austin and Swiss Ninja. Zonesama.png|Zone, with the Mind Distorter active. Ohyahhhhh.png|''Hat Pop the Bureaucrat. File:Metal_logo_thingy.png|Metalmanager, holding the Mercy flag with Jitsu. Featured Quote of the Week This week's featured quote is... Vote: Featured Quote VOTE HERE! *First one! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 23:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Third comment! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 17:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) *I like the third one. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 17:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) See also *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Featured Article of the Week Category:Site administration Category:Featured Stuff